


Cheer Up

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Fluff, M/M, sad/depressed Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is feeling down and Dean does his best to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/gifts).



> My dear friend pinkish was feeling down in the dumps so I wrote this little ficlet for her to try and make her feel better. I figured I'd share it with the rest of you in case anyone else is having a bad day. 
> 
> A good 50% of this was written out on my phone so any typos/mistakes could be due to that! Feel free to point any out to me and I'll fix 'em.

Cas was in a funk. Becoming human had taken its toll on the former angel and he had taken to moping around the bunker lately with a morose expression. When Dean and Sam asked him what was wrong he simply answered that he was 'fine' and not to worry about him. The Winchesters knew _that_  expression well and exchanged a look of exasperation as Cas floated off further into the bunker in his usual quiet way.

Finally, Dean couldn't take it any longer. His best friend was miserable and he just _had_  to do something about it. Lying on his bed with Zepplin blasting through his headphones, his brow creased in concentration as he formulated his master plan.

Cas woke the next morning to the most heavenly scent in the air before a loud knock roused him to full consciousness. He dragged himself out of bed and tugged on his sweats and a t-shirt before pulling open the bedroom door with an irritated frown. Dean stood there beaming at him with a tray laden with whatever it was that had Castiel's mouth watering and his stomach rumbling.

Dean pushed into his room unceremoniously, ignoring the annoyed grumbling of the former angel, and stood expectantly by the bed with a wide grin.

"C'mon Cas, breakfast in bed is only good if you're actually, y'know, _in bed._ "

Cas frowned at him but climbed back into bed since Dean clearly had no intentions of leaving him alone any time soon. Once he was settled Dean leaned over him and placed the tray down over his lap, little fold out legs keeping it safe and steady, and perched on the edge of the bed.

"So we got beignets, waffles and pancakes - cause I know you got a sweet tooth - and coffee with cream, real cream not that fake shit, and fresh squeezed OJ. Pretty good, huh?" 

Cas just stared at him, unsure what exactly was going on until Dean looked impatiently at the food and motioned for him to start eating. Tentatively he cut off a piece of the beignet and put it into his mouth before his eyes fluttered closed at the flood of sweetness that filled his mouth. He let out a happy hum and began to devour the food in earnest, washing it down with the deliciously bitter coffee and tangy juice.

"Alright buddy, enjoy," Dean grinned, glad to see a smile on Cas' face for the first time in days, and got up to leave his friend to his breakfast.

Phase one was a complete success.

Cas woke to Dean's knock every day that week, and every day after that. Soon he became used to getting up a little earlier and having the door open and ready for Dean to enter with whatever today's menu was. He never served the same thing twice in a row, and quickly learned Cas' favorite dishes as well as the ones he was less fond of. After a month the routine was set for them both and Cas found himself waking with a smile as the scent of fresh-cooked bacon filled the bunker's halls.

His mood was still low at times, the frivolity of his breakfast often wearing off long before lunchtime and though Dean, Sam and even Kevin made an effort to engage him, he found himself distancing himself further from his friends so as not to ruin their moods too.

Time for phase two.

"Come sit with me, Cas," Dean called one evening, grabbing a book from the shelf and motioning for Cas to sit down on the couch. He had no choice but to accept, Dean had done so much for him lately and asked for nothing in return until now so he felt it would be rude to refuse and hole up in his room like he usually did.

Dean waited for Cas to settle then held up the book he was holding - The Hobbit - with a warm smile.

"Charlie keeps harassing me to read it, I know you've got your pop culture power-up and everything but I thought it'd be fun to read together, if you're interested?"

His expression was so full of earnest hope that Castiel couldn't refuse his friend and he nodded his assent, settling down so Dean could open the book and begin reading aloud.

This began another daily ritual for the pair, neatly bookending Cas' day with breakfast in the morning and dozing off listening to Dean read at night. 

They reached the end of The Hobbit some time later, while Sam and Kevin were out of town visiting Garth and Kevin’s mom respectively, and Dean closed the book with a satisfied snap despite the fact that it was barely seven in the evening.

“So, what did ya think? Better than having all the information downloaded into your brain, right?” He grinned at Cas, his expression open and welcoming.

“It was far more enjoyable, yes. It’s one thing to know something as fact, but a whole other thing to experience it for oneself, it seems. Thank you for sharing this with me, Dean.” As always Castiel’s tone was solemn, but there was an underlying warmth to it that made Dean lower his eyes in embarrassment.

“Aw, Cas, you know I’ll share anything I got with you,” he mumbled sincerely, “I just want you to be happy, that’s all.” 

There was a long silence while Cas processed this and Dean sat awkwardly with the book in his lap before Cas stood with a quiet noise. 

“Thank you Dean, and I assure you the sentiment is mutual.” That said, he took his leave and retreated to the relative safety and comfort of his bedroom, mulling over the thoughts that he struggled to give voice to with a new perspective. 

The following morning was like every other in most ways, except that Cas woke early with a light feeling in his heart. He may not be an angel any more, he may have lost most of the things that he once considered important, but he realized now that he had found something more precious to replace them with - and he wouldn’t trade it for an eternity of Grace. Quickly, he got up and threw on some clothing before hurrying into the kitchen where Dean was just beginning to put together the things for breakfast. 

“Aw hey, you got up!” Dean said when Cas stumbled into the room, his voice full of disappointment that he wasn’t going to get to take Cas his breakfast today. 

“Dean,” Cas said solemnly, crossing the room in a few short and easy strides until they were face to face with the refrigerator door hanging open beside them. Cas pushed it closed, conscious that the food would spoil if exposed to the warm air in the kitchen for very long. 

“What’s up buddy? Did you wanna help make breakfast? Or was there something in particular you wanted? I try to guess what you’ll be in the mood for but I know I don’t always get it right,” Dean’s tone went from curious to sheepish and he looked down as his words trailed off.

“You.” Cas looked hard at the man before him, mapping the constellations of his freckles the way he had done when he was an angel and putting the Righteous Man back together after dragging him out of Hell. A new spark glinted in his eyes as he absorbed the raised eyebrow and confused expression of the one man who had done more for him than any other being in _centuries_ of existence. “I want you, Dean.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“I was so unhappy, so lonely and I felt so useless without my Grace. And you saw that and tried so hard to change it. You didn’t need to, but you wanted to. It took me a long time, and for that I apologize, but I understand now what it is that I am lacking. I love you, Dean, you are what makes me happy, _who_ makes me happy. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend and I shouldn’t ask for more from you, but that’s what I want.”

There was a long silence while Dean stared at Cas and, for a brief moment, Cas wondered if he’d made a huge mistake before Dean’s face split wide in a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

“Oh thank _God_ ,” he murmured before pulling Cas into his arms and kissing him with all the love and gentleness he had been holding back all this time. “I love you too, Cas.” 

Phase three: complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I can usually by found lurking around Tumblr. On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
